Monsters Aren't We All?
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is a completely original story only using a few general ideas from Death original Death Note characters will be in this story. Alexandrea was a normal girl, going to highschool just like anyone else, or so she thought.Her life will be turned upside down with the discovery of what she truly is along with all of those around her being effect as well.
1. Prologue

Long ago the heavens and its beings watched over everything in hopes of a better peaceful life . But no matter how hard they tried something always opposed them .  
>The demons and monsters that roamed the Earth never stood with god or his angels . Killing them off slowly god decided to create a angel that could go against there peaceful ways and one day take down the evil .<br>A young girl was chosen being placed on earth to rid it of this evil when it presented itself .

She was simple, or so it seemed to most people when she found on a stormy night at the end of an alley way. Adopted by loving people who promised to raise her as their own.  
>Even the family family of wolf demons next door had no idea what she was or would become including her best friend who was actually her natural born enemy .<p>

What will happen when the the truth about what and who the girl really is comes out ? 


	2. Chapter 1 The Calm Before The Storm

Alexandrea stood in her room starring out the window watching as the cherry blossoms in their yard blew by . Letting out a content sigh she turned to her step mother and gave a smile . Her mother had been working on her dress for a long time due to her small figure and wanted everything to be perfect .  
>Watching her carefully she tried to help when she could but her mother used her more as a fitting doll more then anything else . Sitting down next to her she spent the morning waiting and watching her hem and sew it till it was perfect .<br>As her mother held it up in front of her, her jaw dropped open in amazement "This is beautiful . " She couldn't believe that they took something so simple and transformed it into something so elegant .

As she slipped on the dress the material fell over her silhouette lightly . Looking at her front then turning to admire the back her mother started to look like she was about to cry . "Oh .. mom…please don't .. I'm just going till tonight" she gave her a hug then headed down stairs .  
>Walking slowly down the stairs her little brother and step father started to whistle . She let out a laugh as then reached the bottom jumping into their arms for a bear hug "I love you guys ." she said waving to them as she walked toward the door stepping outside .<br>Walking outside she spotted her friends waiting in the car . She had decided that she would rather just go with her friends instead of taking a date this time around . "Come on girl…looking hot!" her friend howled like a man as a joke as she crawled into the vehicle . "Stop it!" she said feeling embarrassed as they drove off .

Gavin leaned back against a wall sliding his hands into his pocket blinking a little bit some times the contacts bothered his eyes but he was pretty used to it . Gavin was born a wolf demon or to give a better understanding for lack of a better term, pretty much a werewolf .  
>Although they weren't exactly what people thought of them to be . eighty percent of the time they look just like normal humans other than there eye color being a bright gold which he hides with contacts . They can transform into their wolf forms whenever they want except on full moons which is were the whole full moon werewolf thing came from but it's really a weakness not a strength .<br>He waited for Alexandrea to get there with her friends talking to a few of his own as they got there and walked up to him . He and Alexandrea had been best friends since they were just little kids . He always had truble when he was younger making friends because of him having to hide his secret but there was always just something different about her that he couldn't figure out but he was glad .  
>He has kept his being a werewolf a secret from her this whole time not knowing how she would react to him being a monster but little does he know that tonight everything is about to change forever .<p>

Arriving at the school Alexandrea ad her friends stepped out of the car and saw some of the boys giving them looks . Not all good ones at that, for some reason guys didn't like the idea of being rejected when asking a girl out to prom . Walking past the small groups they pushed there way into the building to find the rest of their friends .  
>She looked around in particular trying to find someone but frowned when she couldn't spot them in the crowd .<p>

Gavin Looked up as he caught her scent and watched as she stepped out of the car with her friends . He chuckled as he noticed her walk in and some of the guys stared at her . He just looked at her as they got inside she looked laughed and shook his head picturing himself as one of the guys there staring at her all stupidly . He glanced around at all of the decorations and then looked up as the lights dimmed down and the music began playing .  
>He walked inside himself keeping his eyes directly on her .<p>

As Alexandrea entered the room and the lights dimmed she couldn't believe all of the decorations and effort that they had put into this prom . She had seem fake proms on tv but nothing compared to this one . She watched as the people started to bounce around to the music then noticed that her girly friends were starting to get snatched by the guys to dance with . She took ahold of her arm looking around a bit awkwardly then blinked as she heard a voice behind her .

Gavin laughed looking down at her "hey there" he said with a grin .

She turned and looked at him with a smile lighting up happy to see him and then looked him up and down "wellll look at you Gav you look really snazzy tonight" she laughed .  
>She looked up at him "didn't you bring a date?" she asked wondering if she was going to be ditched .<p>

"well you look awful" he said jokingly looking down at her and then shook his head "you see I knew that if I brought someone with me, if someone else that i'd rather be with happened to be here" he said with a laugh pointing at her "I wouldn't be able to be with them ... plus I'm not really into the grinding" he said with a laugha nd glance toward the dance floor .  
>He tilted his head to the side looking down at her "What about you?" he asked "i'm sure you didn't miss the hundred guys staring at you as you walked in" he said with a little smirk .<p>

Her face turned ghost white as he said she looked awful and then rolled her eyes laughing as she realized that he was joking and gave him a small punch to the arm "your so mean!" she said looking at him and then looked at him tilting her head to the side a bit "oh i'm important then" she said jokingly sticking her tounge out at him as he pointed to her .  
>She looked down avoiding the question as he asked her why she didn't ask any guys knowing it was pretty much the same reason as his and then looked up at him "what guys?" she asked with a smirk pretending she didn't notice them and then she inched in front of him and pressed her self up against him moving down then back up she twisting her hips grinding against him "You mean you dont like this ?" she looked over her shoulder at him then just started to laugh .<p>

He raised an eyebrow watching her as she moved in front of him and laughed as she grinded on him looking at her as she looked back and he then leaned over her and smirked "okay I take it back"he said laughing quickly picked her up making sure not to mess up her dress and laughed carrying her out to the middle of the floor .  
>He sat her down on her feet looking down at her then laughed "I guess i'll suffer through it just this once just for you"he said jokingly laughing flicking her forehead lightly.<p>

As he placed her down in the middle of the dance floor he eyes stayed wide as she looked down at the smoke then smiled "This is so exciting", she then grabbed his hand "Thank you" Moving back close to him she started to dance with him slightly messing up as she tried to steal moves from other girls that were around them .

He chuckled as she began and put his hands on her waist laughing when the song finished . He looked around as he thought of something "come on"he said grinning taking her hand and leading her outside .  
>He walked around to the back of the school with her you could still hear the music playing loudly "hold on"he said grinning then began climbing up the steps of the back of the school and pulled himself up onto the roof . He used his legs to hold himself up and leaned upside down reaching out his hands to her "come on I got you"he laughed looking down at her .<p>

Listening as the song came to an end she felt slightly disappointed, she shook her head then looked at him . "what ?" she said as she followed him outside and looked around "where are you going?" she asked Looking up as he crawled onto the roof she wondered if he was going to leave her there . Then he went up side down and held out his hands towards her "you have to be kidding me" she laughed then saw that he wasnt joking .  
>Walking over she reached up and grabbed his hands "remember i'm in a dress..silly" Once up onto the roof she waited till he stood up "isnt it dangerous being up here at night" she asked looking up at him .<p>

He laughed shaking his head "not for me"he said almost forgetting about her not knowing that he was a werewolf then caught himself "ughhh ... I can just see really good in the dark"he said pointing up at the sky "plus the stars are bright tonight so we'll be fine"he said reaching his hand out to her as slower music began playing inside the school you could still hear it clearly on the roof "come my princess"he said jokingly laughing .

Turning she noticed his hand then he said princess and she burst out laughing "of course .. prince charming" she took his hand then stepped towards him . Her eyes locked onto his as her cheeks turned a light pink .

He laughed looking down at her and pulled her closer as they started dancing . After awhile he helped her down and they went back inside . He looked at her as the dance ended and her friends came to her and a couple of his to him "i'll see you later tonight was fun"he laughed waving to her as they left the dance .

She looked over at him and nodded with a smile "okay" .

He dropped a couple of his friends off because they were wasted and then drove home . He smiled noticing Alexandrea getting out her car and walking inside her house right as he pulled up .  
>He got out of his car and walked toward his house about to open the door but stopped scrunching his eyes it was odd he smelled something familiar and he shook his head "it was the smell of blood and alot of it ..." He tried to figure out where it was coming from and then looked over toward Alexandreas house his eyes widening as he realized it was the source of the smell .<p>

"Soo gavin was looking really hot today" Alexandrea laughed then starred out the car window ignoring her friends comments as she drove her home . Hoping out of the car she waved goodbye then headed inside .  
>Walking up to the door she noticed it was slightly open "Ma ?" she peeked inside "dad?" looking around she entered the house then turned and looked into the kitchen and living room . "Any one home ?" she yelled out since they were suppose to be home Walking up stairs she turned the corner in the hallway and saw blood spattered up the wall . Her foot steps became smaller as she walked over to the master bedroom and swung the door open . Blood was soaking everything and the bodies were sprawled out across the floor .<br>She let out a shrieking scream then felt her vision getting hazy and suddenly everything went black as she fainted .  
> <p>


End file.
